Jonathan Moore
Jonathan Cowell Moore is another protagonist in the Finial Beginning Series and is one of the medics from the group Hellarrows, who are survivors in the Zombie Apocalypse. Appearance Jonathan had all the height of a man but none of the bulk. There were muscles under his shirt, but not the bulky kind men can get from years of wight lighting. From behind he could anywhere in his late teens to early thirties, but when faced in the front the face with light stubble was all boy. Even if he was 26, he still reminded everyone of a teenager. He always had a lit up grin that boys wear when they have something mischievous planned. Just like Dexter’s. He has black hair with a short fringe, and deep brown eyes. He also has a small slouch. Along that he has a small sliver lip piercing. On his neck, Jonathan has a tattoo of four birds in flight on his left side of his neck. He has one more tattoo on the inside of his right forearm of a detailed human heart. On the back of his left calf he has a realistic looking anchor with a rope loosely around it. On his right side of his chest there is a stack of books with a ribbon loosely wrapped around with the saying “We’re all stories in the end.” John has a scar across his left thigh from getting cut while running away from a horde of zombies. The scar still causes him pain to the point of where he has to limp a lot of the times, making him slower than the others. He also has individual scars on both of his hands from numerous scratches and falls. Personality Jonathan is the most down to earth type of guy, and more of a pacifist than the others in the group. However, he is not afraid to fight when it comes down to it. John can be very humorous often with a sense of dark humor and at the most unexpected times he would crack a joke. He can also be sly at times. Favorites * Music, singing, and dancing. Least Favorites * Moths, Thunder, and heights. Hobbies/Interests * Reading, Action Films, Hospitals. Phobias * Mottephobia (Fear of Moths), Astraphobia (Fear of Thunder), Monophobia (Being Alone) Habits * Mumbling, chewing his nails, and talking to much. Mannerisms * Knows when to speak and not to, is well mannered but it varies from time to time. Skills/Talents * Has surgical skills, can sing fairly well, but he only does it when he is bored Best Qualities * His eyes, and humor. Worst Qualities * His accent since sometimes people can't understand him, his dark sense of humor Goals/Motivations/Dreams * His dream is to become a surgeon like his father, this was before everything started to go down. This dream has never faulted and everyday he grows more patient and skilled. When everything goes back to normal he hopes that he will become a surgeon when he is needed the most. Relationship(s) The group sees John as the one who they can go to if they have a medical issue. People would say that he was the doctor of the group. He has a high reputation and everyone looks up to him, especially when he is the only one other that Dexter that knows anything about the medical industry. Love Interest(s) * Calvin Michael Croc -''' They had met during middle school and was friends in no time. Afterwards when they got into high school they realized they were in love. * 'Jamison Alan Lester -' He was middle school friends with both Calvin and John, also envy of their relationship they had. During high school they were all still close friends until sophomore year when he had moved away, but after everything started all three of them met up again. James was there for John after he had to kill Calvin after being beaten. James had never let go his feelings for John, and john has slowly being getting feelings for him. '''Friends * Jamison Alan Lester * Dexter Matthias Blake * Alce Willow Irons * Prius Bartholomew D'amico * Kailah Zabina Harlow Enemy(ies): * Ashkii Dighin: Leader of the Serpent Corps. * Monroe Walker: Girlfriend to Ashkil Abilities Jonathan’s fighting ability is mostly weapon based, where he has more background history with that than with hand in hand combat. Gear When he is traveling he wears his usual gear of a faded orange hoodie with rips and tears and blood stains on it. On his bottom half he wears blue jeans, with rip in the knees and blood stains as well. The shoes he wears are athletic base black & once white sneakers, and a red undershirt with 'Great Time' in white letters. He also carries a backpack with his surgical equipment and other basic belongings inside. He travels with his Boyfriend Calvin for a short awhile and then starts traveling with Jamison. Victim(s) * Calvin Michael Croc - (Out of Mercy) Family * Patrick Cowell Moore (Father, Active) * Annemarie Loren {Potts} (Mother, Deceased) Familial Background John’s father worked at the Hospital as a surgeon, while his mother worked as a self-employed babysitter. He was born as the only child, and his parents loved him to death and each other. However, their jobs sometimes make their lives a little hectic. When he came out as bisexual and started dating Calvin, they were a bit shocked and unsure at first. His mother soon came around first, but it took his father almost a year to accept the face and got used to it. It wasn’t long when they started to support them. When John was 19, he went over to Calvin’s house leaving his mom home alone while his dad worked. That night he had got a call from his father, saying there has been a break in at the house, and his mother is in the hospital with severe injuries. His mother didn’t last it through the surgery. Background Even though John was born in Oregon both of his parents were born in Ireland and came to America for a better life. He had stayed in Albany all his life, going to elementary, middle, and High school there. The only time he ever left was to go to college in the next town over to become a surgeon. Since at a young age he knew he was different from others. He always knew he liked both genders, and soon when he met Calvin in middle school, the thought came into place when he fell in love with his best friend. When he was 5, he joined the little league baseball team, he played baseball until his senior year in high school. So, he is pretty good with a bat. During middle school, however, even if he was a good baseball player and a somewhat “popular” kid, he was still bullied for his accent, and being a “faggot.” Appearance The Finial Beginning Series * Relentless Echoes Category:Character Category:Protagonist Category:Medic Category:Survivor Category:Hellarrows